dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HISTORY
Archivo:BqVyrgHCUAIOtVr.jpg History *'Nombre: '''HISTORY (히스토리) **'¿Por qué?: Su nombre proviene de la palabra 'History' ('Historia' en inglés) y viene a ser un juego de palabras 'His Story' (Su historia). Tienen la intención de ser un 'grupo alternativo', que se defina más por su actitud respecto a la música, que por el género al que se adscriban. Será un grupo que no seguirá la tendencia sino tendrá su propio estilo único. *'Numero de Integrantes: '''5 chicos. *'Color Oficial: 'Plata. *'Fanclub: 'STORIA / 스토리아 (significa Historia en italiano) *'Debut: '26 de Abril de 2013 *'Agencia: LOEN TREE —'' (misma que IU & Sunny Hill) **'Sub-Agencia'': LOEN Entertainment (Corea) ''— (misma que IU, Zia, Ra.D, Sunny Hill, FIESTAR, otros) Carrera LOEN Entertainment reveló a principios de Abril de 2013 que se encontraba dispuesta para presentar a su primer grupo masculino de idols: History, que constituiría un grupo alternativo de cinco miembros, que aspira a tomar los corazones de los amantes de la música a través de sonidos y presentaciones en vivo únicas. thumb|334px|HISTORY La agencia confirmó que HISTORY es un grupo que no se define por un género específico, sino por la pasión que sus miembros comparten por la música. "El grupo ira más allá de los estándares de sonido y actuaciones en vivo y establecerá un nuevo paradigma en el K-Pop", afirmó la empresa disquera. Junto con el anuncio, fueron revelados los miembros Kim Si Hyoung y Jang Yi Jeong, éste último participante de la segunda temporada del concurso de la MBC 'Birth of a Great Star'. Con el paso de los días, los chicos ganaron atención, aun sin haber debutado, por la originalidad de los teasers que anunciaban su fecha de debut, lanzados en forma de mini-serie: 'Real Dating Tip Book'. Los teasers, daban consejos para conquistar chicas, pero su característica era hacerlo de forma irónica y divertida, éstos contaron con la participación de Jei de FIESTAR. '''Debut El 26 de Abril de 2013, LOEN liberó el video que marcaría el debut del grupo titulado "Dreamer", éste tuvo una participación especial de Son Dam Bi. No obstante, el trabajo de los chicos fue reconocido por su gran calidad vocal y sonido único. El sencillo, que le da nombre al mini-álbum, fue compuesto por Lee Min Soo y la letra fue escrita por Kim Yi Na, y es descrita como una canción con influencias del Britpop que expresa los esfuerzos de un hombre por capturar el corazón de alguien especial. IU, su compañera de sello, participó en el sencillo con una narración introductoria, mientras que Mi Sung de Sunny Hill compuso el rap de la canción. El 27 de Abril de 2013 el grupo dio su primera presentación en vivo en el Music Core!. En su aparición al siguiente día, en el Inkigayo recibieron buenas críticas, e hicieron una colaboración con IU. JUST NOW El 6 de Agosto de 2013, la agencia revelaría una imagen anunciando el comeback del grupo y el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum, 'Just Now', dando a entender que con éste darían un completo cambio del estilo mostrado en su debut. Más tarde, el 15 del mismo mes se revelaría el primer vídeo teaser de su sencillo "Tell Me Love", el cual fue liberado el 20 de agosto. Esta vez, el grupo dio un giro de 180 grados y opto por un estilo más libre, joven y casual como lo retrata el teaser. La agencia ha reiterado esta información dando a conocer que el sencillo fue compuesto por el trabajo en conjunto de Choi Hyun Joon de V.O.S. e Im Kwang Wook, quienes son conocidos en Corea por haber trabajado con artistas de la talla de SHINee y EXO. Por otro lado, ya que las letras fueron escritas por Kebee del grupo de hip-hop Eluphant, sus fans pueden anticipar un sonido innovador que se enfocará más en géneros como la electrónica, el dupstep y el hip-hop. BLUE SPRING HISTORY vuelve con su tercer comeback el 28 de Noviembre del 2013 y un nuevo mini-álbum "Blue Spring", producido por Lee Geung Woo quien ha trabajado con San E, junto con un concepto completamente distintos a los anteriores, ya que ahora mostraran una imagen mas masculina y sexy. El 17 de Noviembre dierón a conocer la canción promocional del nuevo álbum con el nombre de What Am I To You escrita por Kim Ea Na quien ha compuesto canciones para artistas como IU,Brown Eyed Girls, Sunny Hill, SHINee y EXO; la canción cuenta con un estilo Latin Pop y habla sobre los sentimientos de un hombre ardiendo por el amor de la mujer que ama. El video ha sido clasificado 19+ y sera revelado el 26 de noviembre a las 12:00 KTS. Su comeback stage se realizo el 29 de Noviembre en KBS "Music Bank". DESIRE El 10 de Junio el Twitter oficial de History reveló la lista de canciones de su proximo mini álbum "Desire" que contaria con canciones producidas y escritas por Andrew Choi, Kim Ea Na quien participo de nuevo en la creación de su cancion principal "Psycho" y el debut como compositor de Yi Jeong en dos pistas de este álbum. A partir del 15 de Junio las imagenes individuales se fuerón revelando. Loen Tree confirmó el comeback de History el 23 de Junio con el álbum completo y su nuevo video "Psycho" tratando de el caos dentro de un hombre que se ha vuelto loco de amor. Su comeback stage tuvo fecha el 21 de Junio en MBC "Music Core". Integrantes center Izquierda a derecha: DoKyun, YiJeong, KyungIl, JaeHo, y SiHyoung. *Kyung Il (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Do Kyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Si Hyoung (Rapero y Bailarín) *Jae Ho (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Yi Jeong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografia 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Tours *Time Killed Talk Concert (11 de Julio,2014) Concierto participación *MBC Changwon Hope (01 de Julio, 2014) *Seowon Valley Green Concert (31 de Mayo, 2014) *IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (30 de Mayo, 2014) *K-FEST SUMMER 2013. (Yokohama, Japón - 2013) *JTBC high -tech Industries Concert (2013) *Melon "Thank You" Concert (2013) *Open Concert (2013) *Music Core Kpop Festival (2013) *OBS Students Culture Festival (2013) Fanmeeting *(Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (19.Julio.2014) Reality Show *MBC History Panda Plan (MBC,2013) *HISTORY's Tory Tory Bang Bang (LOEN Youtube, 2013) Programas *Han Love (19.05.2014) *Music & Movie (OBS, 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 2014) *Idol Star Athletic Championship (MBC, 2014) *Shangai TV (SBS Soty, 2014) *Showbiz Korea (Arirang TV, 2013) *After School Club (Arirang World, 2013) *Idol Drawing Competition (MBC Every1, 2013) Presentaciones en otros show: *The Show (SBS, 2013) Programas de Radio *Kim Chang Ryeol's old School (12.07.2014) Junto a (FIESTAR) *HISTORY FM (2014, De Lunes a Viernes) *MBC Shimshimtapa (28.12.2013) *K-poppin (Arirang, 09.12.2013) *KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (KBS2, 29.05.13) *KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (25.05.2013) *Shimshimtapa Radio (MBC, 13.05.2013) *Boom's Young Street Radio (05.05.2013) Curiosidades *Su canción debut "Dreamer" llamo la atención de la gente por su estilo único y armonías. *Es el primer grupo masculino de LOEN Entertainment *IU fue a acompañarlos y animarlos el día de su primera presentación en vivo. *Jei de Fiestar participo en los teasers debut de cada uno de los miembros. *Los chicos fueron a animar y a acompañar a sus compañeras de agencia Sunny Hill en el set de grabación de su vídeo 'Darling of All Hearts'. *En la radio Boom'sYoung Street Radio se le pidio elegir entre IU y Son Dam Bi (ya que ambas participaron en su video musical de su debut) Do Kyun ,Kyung Il , Jae Ho y Yi Jeong eligieron a IU como su favorita y Si Hyoung eligio a Son Dam Bi. *HISTORY dijo que en realidad el nombre del grupo no era HISTORY,antes de eso IU les dió el nombre de "MENEW". *El grupo lanzo una mini-serie de comedia llamada 'HISTORY's Tory Tory Bang Bang' a través del canal de YouTube de LOEN Entertainment con el propósito de acercarse más a sus fans y representar sus esperanzas y sueños como grupo novato, pero de una manera graciosa. Conta de 05 Episodios. *Su Video "What Am I To You" fue grabado en Berlin, Alemania. *Es considerado como uno de los mejores grupos novatos del 2013. *Son un grupo el cual es dificil saber su nuevo concepto, desde Dreamer con un concepto elegante hacia un concepto divertido con Tell Me Love y luego un concepto de chicos rudos y maduros en What I Am To You. *Asistieron como la parte de la audiencia al concierto de su compañera de agencia, la cantante IU. *El video Psycho de su 3er mini album Desire se baso en una pelicula americana de 1960 llamada Psycho por el director Alfred Hitchcock. *El 12 de Julio tuvieron su reunión en Ilsan Falsing junto a sus fans. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial 'Facebook' *Facebook Oficial 'Youtube' *Youtube - Canal Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Galería HISTORY00.jpg HISTORY01.jpg HISTORY02.jpg History.jpg HISTORY04.jpg HISTORY05.jpg HISTORY06.jpg HISTORY07.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|HISTORY - Dreamer thumb|right|300px|HISTORY - Tell Me Love Categoría:LOEN TREE Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop